


the hole you left when you were gone

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Lowercase, Spoilers, at least to the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	the hole you left when you were gone

kido and kano.

kano and kido.

the yin and yang of a circle, two siblings just trying to hide from the dangerous, fragmenting world that threatens to tear them apart if they're not careful.

he doesn't cry often, not after ayano left, betrayal in her eyes and hate in her heart.

but when she's awake that night, just past two in the morning, she finds him, sniffling on the couch in their living room. 

he raises tear-stained eyes to meet hers, and she wraps him in a hug.

just as they used to, back when kano couldn't stop lying and kido couldn't be seen.

she holds him, and for a second, he thinks that this might just be enough.

* * *

it's not enough.

kano stares at tsubomi's body (red, red, red like ayano's scarf, red red red like the blood spilling out of her gut) and feels nothing. 

he hasn't felt something for a long time.

and yet here, tsubomi kido, his childhood friend, his  _sister_ , dead in front of him.

he can't breathe.

his heart doesn't feel a thing, tired from the lies, so his brain overcompensates.

she is dead, you sick, sick, boy. 

sick.

he still doesn't feel a thing as they carry her home.

doesn't feel a thing as they bury her in a casket filled with cherry blossoms, a splash of red red red (the color of ayano) and he wonders how long it will take until he joins her. 

* * *

ayano comes to their hideout one day.

hideout is a pretty bad word for what it is. it's a trapping place for horrible memories, a place where he expects kido to round the corner any second and smile that strange half-smile of hers, but it would be okay because she would be okay.

ayano comes holding lilies.

she claims that she just wants to say goodbye to kido, and he believes her.

they head to the roof, staring out into the sunset (another sunset kido never had the chance to see) and ayano begins to speak.

he tells her that he never really knew kido anyways.

she smiles, sadly, and tells him that no matter what happens, they're still family.

and in that second, they could have been children. were children, back when they weren't counting the sunsets they had left and weren't afraid of their future.

back when they had a future.

she holds him, not quite like kido would, but holds him all the same. 

she tells him that it will be okay, and he believes her.

she lets him cry into her scarf (red red red like the color of tsubomi's blood, she bled the same color as they did, red swirling down the drain as he washed her blood off his hands) and gently strokes his hair as he cries. 

kido is gone.

but ayano is still here.

 


End file.
